


Watarimono

by BigE2955



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Comments kudos and bookmarks appreciated., Genderbending, I'll be adding more tags as the story progresses., Multi, No bashing., Not brushing aside things like mother/son sex and such., Porn with the tiniest bit of plot., Realistic approach to a number of fetishes and situations, Sasuke x Harem - Freeform, Well written smut.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigE2955/pseuds/BigE2955
Summary: His father dead years ago, and his brother recently joining him, Sasuke feels alone. Even with the comfort of his mother - in more ways than one - he can't seem to shake this feeling of loneliness. Women after women sccumb to him in this quest to alleviate his pain... and no one knows where and when it will end.





	Watarimono

**So, this is a new attempt at a Sasuke x Mass Harem for me. Kind of a... 'reboot' of the Lone Wanderer, I suppose, except not really. It'll be in the same vein, but with a new plot, more girls, different style, and the better part of a year's experience under my belt then when I started the Lone Wanderer. So, we'll see how this goes.**

**There is going to be a lot of different fetishes and girls featured in this story. So, I'm going to list the fetishes and such featured in the chapter, so as to avoid anyone being turned off by a specific chapter, :).**

**This chapter: incest, angst, mommy/son talk.**

**I hope you guys enjoy. This chapter will have a lot of exposition, but I hope the lemon at the end is worth it.**

\---

Uchiha Fugaku met his end nearly two decades ago during the Kyuubi Attack.

That is where our story begins.

In the future, some of his clan would call it an act of valiance, of bravery, one that deserved to be honored. Others called it an idiotic move that left their leader dead and the clan stuck in a regency. Either way, the end result had been the same. One of the Kyuubi’s swishing tails had dislodged a concrete slab the size of an ordinary apartment building, and Fugaku had been crushed like thin paste beneath it. The only thing that they’d found of him was a severed leg.

Ignoring the succession crisis that sprouted in the Uchiha clan - with the heir being five years old, and the Uchihas divided on who would be his regent - this also had many other effects. For instance, the Uchihas weren’t even considered to be the culprits.

Uzumaki Kushina had lived that day, too. And she had reported an Uchiha being the perpetrator of the attack, though she claimed that he had worn a mask, and that she couldn’t even remember minute details like his voice or hair color, the trauma of birth and of losing her husband too much for her. Regardless, that all but absolved the Uchiha. What clan would instigate an attack that resulted in the death of their clan leader? More likely, it was a rogue Uchiha, and the matter was resolved with a simple law tightening the already strict procedures for Uchihas being allowed to immigrate in and out of the village.

That didn’t mean that the Uchiha clan’s reputation wasn’t affected by the attack. The villagers still distrusted them… after all, according to Kushina herself, it had been an  _Uchiha_ who had slain their Hokage and killed a quarter of their population, even if it was a rogue one unaffiliated with the clan at large.

But, that didn’t matter.

In one world the Uchiha were blamed for the attack. That, combined with the distrust of the village, had lead to each and every one of them being slaughtered save one. In this world, however, they were isolated… but they weren’t malcontent. There was no coups being planned amongst them, no rebellions incited by anger at their perceived discrimination.

Ironically enough, Fugaku’s death had actually made the lives of his family much easier. Though a thousand other things could have put a bloodless end to the Uchiha coup… this is what happened.

Sasuke grew up without the burden of a distant, borderline absent father. Perhaps, the knowledge that his father died helping to defend the village from the Kyuubi comforted him in some small way - in any event, it was better than the sort of salutary neglect that he could have experienced.

Itachi and Mikoto… well, that was a little different. Mikoto was heartbroken, to say the least - for she had  _truly_ loved Fugaku, in a way one wouldn’t expect considering their marriage had been arranged.

She was isolated, as was to be expected, along with most of the Uchiha; there was a stigma against them after the Kyuubi attack that persisted for quite a while. Her friends were few - elderly women within the Uchiha clan that gradually died off, her cousin who had been killed during the Kyuubi’s rampage as well, and Kushina… who had a beautiful newborn daughter to take care of, and little to no time for anything else. She spent most of her time with her kids as a result… Itachi, Sasuke, they essentially became her life, every day for  _years_ and years, from Sasuke’s first steps to gently teasing Itachi for the first hairs sprouting on his chin.

As for Itachi, it wasn’t that bad. The lack of Fugaku’s stern hand certainly made him a little less hardened - for better or for worse - but more or less, he was the same. An avid hater of war, a pursuer of peace, and upon hitting the age of eighteen, the leader of the Uchiha clan.

He was kind, fair… the example of what a man should be.

But, like nearly all good men, he met a cruel fate.

Disease. Even the greatest efforts of Konoha’s doctors was unable to save him in the end, only prolonging his life. He died, at the age of twenty two, in a hospital bed surrounded by friends and family. One hand being clutched by Sasuke, the other by Mikoto. They’d stayed with him until he had breathed his last… and had refused to let go, even a while after.

The days afterwards were a blur, for the remaining two members of the main family. Funeral arrangements, sobbing admirers, constant condolences, and just a train wreck that neither of them were prepared to deal with. Mikoto was in tears half the time, years of kunoichi training withering away in the face of her eldest son’s death.

Sasuke, by law, was supposed to be become the Uchiha clan head. But he point blank refused the title. He didn’t want to be the head, and he never would. Another brief succession crisis sparked up, but once Itachi’s will had been read, it became apparent that he had been well aware of his little brother’s distaste for the position. In fact, he had even named a successor in the event Sasuke refused - Uchiha Shisui… who was confused, understandably, but ended up accepting the title. The council was quick to speed through the paperwork, a rarity indeed, and within a week Shisui was put in place as the fifty fourth head of the Uchiha clan.

As you might expect, Sasuke was… and this is putting it lightly…  _devastated_ . Itachi had been the person that he was closest too, by far. There was no words to describe the hole in his heart, the despair eating away at his soul.

This kind of sorrow afflicting both Mikoto and Sasuke lead to some… interesting situations, to say the least.

It was a bleak night.

A clap of thunder rang outside the house, as Sasuke and Mikoto trudged in through the door, clad in all black.

Their respective rooms were in the same direction, and in complete silence, they walked through the halls - Mikoto’s heels clicking on the floor, and Sasuke’s heavy footsteps causing the wood to creak beneath them. The both of them looked like death, despite the elegant clothes they were wearing.

After all, today had been the day of Itachi’s funeral. A chance to say one last goodbye to him, before he was slipped beneath the ground and his casket packed down with six feet of dirt.

It had been horrific.

Mikoto had been sobbing the entire time, pressing a handkerchief to her face, clutching at Sasuke’s arm for dear life. Sasuke had closed his eyes the instant they had begun the ceremony - and didn’t reopen them until the last words had been spoken. Even now, Mikoto’s face was still red, and Sasuke walked with a sort of stiffness that seemed unnatural.

Sasuke’s room was the first in the hall. He made to go into it - but, suddenly, Mikoto’s hand was grasping his wrist.

“I… don’t want to be alone tonight.” she whispered.

He frowned.

Sasuke wouldn’t admit it, but he didn’t want to be alone either.

He hesitated for perhaps a moment… and then, followed her lead into the master bedroom. She kicked off her heels, and he slipped out of his shoes in turn. They slipped into bed, and pulled the blankets over themselves.

It took only a few seconds, before Mikoto began to sob. Sasuke’s heart clenched, and he pulled his mother close, her head resting against his chest, his arms looped around her torso. “Itachi…” she whimpered. “W-why did he have to go so early… like… like Fugaku…”

Sasuke attempted to rub her back soothingly… but all he could focus on was how  _cold_ her skin seemed to be. “I don’t know, Mom.” Sasuke whispered, closing his eyes once more. “I don’t know.”

Initially, it began just as a way for them to… find warmth, in any way they could, especially after the loss that had ravaged their family. Inevitably, however… it would become something more.

They woke up the next morning, curled in each other’s arms.

Without a single word spoken between the two of them, Mikoto and Sasuke eased themselves out of bed. “I need to get dressed.” Mikoto murmured. “I’ll… get started on… breakfast.”

Sasuke nodded.

He hesitated for a moment, before reaching an arm out, giving his mother’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Sasuke tried to force something resembling a smile onto his face, but it more resembled a grimace. Then, he stood… and walked out of the room, to change out of the accursed funeral clothing and into something even a tad more comfortable.

The house seemed even more quiet this morning than it had the previous night. Outside, the world seemed drab - the sky overcast and every surface still slick with water from the previous night’s storm. Even his footsteps seemed silent, as he walked to his room. He actually cringed when he opened his door, for the loud  _squeak_ that was emitted grated on his eardrums like nails on a chalk board.

About halfway through pulling off his clothes from the previous night, Sasuke decided to just go ahead and take a shower. All together, it took him about fifteen minutes to take a shower, get dressed, and brush his teeth. Staring at himself in the mirror, he still looked like death - black eyes hollow, cheeks sunken, his frown ever present - but… at least he looked like a  _clean_ death.

Sasuke could hear breakfast sizzling on the stove as he stepped into the kitchen. Mikoto was slumped against the stove, looking as if she was feeling just as bad as he was. It was clear that she had taken some effort into her appearance, perhaps to put up a facade to him and the world at large. Her hair was brushed and shiny. Her clothes form fitting and clean. But, even those couldn’t vanish the bleakness of her gaze, or the way her fingers trembled.

But… there was something else, too.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

Sasuke just… couldn’t.

She didn’t seem to notice, but Sasuke stared at her.

_‘Even now,’_ Sasuke thought. _‘She’s still so beautiful…’_

It was said that if Uchiha men were desired by half the women in Konoha, then Uchiha women were desired by the other half. They were products of generations of good genes being passed down, and Mikoto was the epitome of that trend. Silky smooth black hair that managed to glow in even such a bleak house. Curves aplenty, her breasts perfectly rounded and plump. Her hips, wide and smooth, perfect for childbearing as she had twice before. Her rump, so smooth, perfectly defined by the tight trousers she was wearing. And… well, ironically the best part was when she  _was_ smiling in that radiant way, her teeth white and straight, her eyes twinkling in a way that would enrapture any man.

For the first time in what felt like ages, Sasuke felt something other than sorrow.

He felt… shame.

His ears went red, and he forced his gaze away from the lovely picture of his mother.  _‘What in the hell is wrong with me?’_ Sasuke thought, for his pants were starting to feel uncomfortably tight - and almost against his will, his eyes continued to drift back towards Mikoto. She had dropped something, and was reaching down to pick it up, the fabric of her pants stretching across the seemingly endless expanse of her delightful ass-

Again, he ripped his gaze away from her. But that didn’t stop his cheeks from flushing in shame and… dare he say it,  _arousal_ .

_‘It’s just because of Itachi’s… passing.’_ Sasuke thought, taking a few deep breaths.  _‘I must… not be getting enough sleep or something.’_

Yeah… that was it.

Definitely.

At the same time, perhaps the most peculiar coincidence in recent memory was occurring as well.

Around the same time Sasuke had averted his gaze the first time, Mikoto had found her eyes drifting to her last remaining son seated at the table. Her ebony orbs tracing his strong jawline, his symmetrical features, the ruffled yet attractive way his hair stuck up in the back…

She bit back a yelp, as a salt shaker went cascading to the ground, caused by an involuntary jolt of her own. Mikoto bent down for a moment, picking it back up, her cheeks pink. When she set it back down, and glanced back in Sasuke’s direction, she found that  _his_ face was red. And… well, she couldn’t miss the way his eyes would occasionally flicker towards her, for the briefest of instances, before returning to staring out the window.

He had inherited her good looks, and yet he still acted so much like his father…

… and, back in the day, Fugaku had acted the  _same_ exact way when he had met Mikoto. Stoic, reserved, and perhaps ‘shy’ if you were to ask her… but unable to conceal his obvious attraction for her.

_‘I… I was looking at him.’_ Mikoto silently realized.  _‘Not normally but…’_ ’ Sexually. She wasn’t even willing to think that particular word, and yet instinctively she knew that was the case.  _‘And… his red face… avoiding my gaze. I had to bend over to pick up the salt shaker. Was he…?’_

She swallowed, and shuddered, for she couldn’t help but steal another glance at her son. She had to be going crazy - for in that very moment, it became apparent as to  _why_ Sasuke had such a surplus of fangirls willing to cater to his every need.

Before she let any ‘other’ thoughts creep to her mind, Mikoto quickly turned back towards the stove, and returned to cooking breakfast for the two of them.

_‘I must be losing it.’_ Mikoto told herself.  _‘All this nonsense with… with Itachi and… remembering Fugaku… just calm down, Miko. You’ve got every right to be a little crazy. Just try to curb your urges.’_ ’ Because whether you lost a son or not, being sexually attracted to your youngest surviving son was  _not_ okay.

Then again, being attracted to your mother wasn’t okay either.

As if their brains cared in the slightest about what  _they_ thought about who they should and shouldn’t be attracted to.

That night, Mikoto had every molecule in her brain made up as to let Sasuke sleep in his own bed. The previous night… that had been a one time thing, she reasoned. Clearly, that kind of close physical contact wouldn’t do between a mother and son. No, not at all.

And yet…

She had already changed into her night clothes, silky and blue, a left over from the old days when she had worn them to entice Fugaku - her ever stoic husband - into bed with her. It wasn’t that Mikoto had worn it purposefully… but understandably, she hadn’t had much time to do laundry lately, and had been forced to make do with what she had.

Sasuke himself was trudging into his room. Clearly, he had presumed that she had gone to bed - his shirt was off, and the sweatpants he was wearing were uncomfortably loose. She  _had_ gone to bed… but…

… the nightmares.

Images of the pain Fugaku and Itachi had to have been in before their deaths. Fugaku’s horrified face before a chunk of concrete crushed him. Itachi’s last, rasping breaths before his heart stopped.

She didn’t want to sleep alone.

She didn’t. She  _didn’t._

Again, she seized his wrist.

Sasuke looked at her, his black eyes understanding.

And, together, wordlessly, they stepped into the master bedroom.

Her heart was hammering against her rib cage. And… so was his. Sasuke repressed a groan as they slid into the bed for a second night in a row, for he was a damned man, and his mother’s soft and curvaceous body had been on his mind  _all day_ . It was everything he remembered. The only thing that struck down his imagination’s impression of her was the ever present coldness of her skin.

Mikoto bit the inside of her cheek as her head gently rested against his muscled chest. His arms, once again wrapping around her torso.

“Was today alright?” Sasuke asked, after a moment’s silence.

“Better than yesterday.” was Mikoto’s drab answer. “How… how about you?”

“Quiet.” Sasuke said. “Naruko… Sakura… Kakashi… they didn’t say anything, but I knew they felt sorry for me.” He gritted his teeth. “I  _hate_ when they feel sorry for me, I-” A sigh spilled from his lips. “I just don’t know, Mom. I don’t.”

“I feel the same way, Sasu.” Her little pet name for him, back when he had been a child.

Sasuke smiled.

And slowly, yet surely, they managed to get to sleep - curled in each other’s arms.

Mikoto didn’t have any more nightmares that night.

\---

This continued on for another  _week_ .

An entire week, of falling asleep in each other’s arms. Sasuke secretly relishing in the amazing feel of his mother’s body pressed against his own. Mikoto taking advantage of her early waking time to study Sasuke’s face while he slept.

It was a terrible decision. But, their minds still wounded by grief, it was one that they made regardless.

Tensions built. Physical, and mental. It was immoral, it was wrong, it was filthy, it was sinful, it was a thousand other things that you could pull from the dictionary and yet they just  _couldn’t_ help it. You could never help who you felt attracted to… and, well, Sasuke was plainly attracted to his mother - and Mikoto to her son.

On the last night of that eighth day they spent in bed together, it finally boiled over.

“Naruko wanted me to relay a message for you.” Sasuke said quietly.

Mikoto raised an eyebrow, rather engrossed in the comforting sound of Sasuke’s heartbeat against her ear. “Go on.” Mikoto said, lifting her head slightly.

“Something about… her mother wanting you to come over for lunch on Tuesday.” he said quietly.

“Oh… alright.” Mikoto said. Kushina had been trying to rekindle their relationship as of late - but with all that had been going on, it was slow going. Now, it seemed, Kushina was making yet another attempt. Kushina was too nice for her own good - where normally, she would have come bursting in without a second thought, she took a more… safe approach. She herself had a daughter after all, and Mikoto imagined that Kushina was likely imagining what she would have done if Naruko had died. Trying to force someone to recover from a tragedy of that magnitude wasn’t going to work, after all.

“Everything go alright with Naruko-chan, Sakura-chan, and Kakashi-kun?” Mikoto asked.

“It was better than usual, actually.” Sasuke said. “Naruko and I sparred… she showed off some new rasengan she had, called it ‘Big Ball Rasengan’ or something idiotic like that. Sakura tried to get us to eat these little soldier pills that she made… a note for the future, if she offers you one of those,  _do not eat it._ ” Mikoto giggled, and Sasuke smiled. “Kakashi was… well, Kakashi.”

“Back in the day, Kushina-san used to go on incredible triades about that man.” Mikoto said fondly. “Talking about how he’d been taking up those silly Icha Icha books that Jiraiya-sama writes, isolating himself… it was all very amusing, to me at least.” She giggled again, and Sasuke couldn’t help but realize just how light and  _amazing_ her laugh was.

She looked up at him, Mikoto’s ebony eyes twinkling.

Their gazes met.

Her cheeks flushed slightly.

She shifted slightly, and he had to repress a groan as her soft body pulled away from his, and then pressed back against his side just as quickly.

He was a goner.

That was it for him.

Sasuke leaned forward, and captured her lips in a clumsy kiss.

She didn’t recoil, as he or even  _Mikoto_ might have expected. Instead, she returned it with just as much fervor, groaning into his mouth.

A distant and booming dog bark startled them, and they parted.

“W-we can’t do this.” Mikoto said, after a moment’s pause, the darkness obscuring her features and yet Sasuke able to  _feel_ the heat coming off her cheeks. “We can’t, Sasu.”

He was silent, for an instant.

But before she could react, he had swept her up - flattening her down on the bed, straddling her. “I don’t care.” Sasuke muttered, groaning. “I… I just don’t  _fucking_ care, Mom. I want you, I want you so fucking badly it hurts.”

He pressed his lips to hers again, and once more she didn’t resist. Mikoto just couldn’t even fathom the idea of resisting - not when the taste of his lips was so intoxicating, not when she could feel ripples of excitement running up and down her spine just from the wondrous feeling of his hardened and masculine body pressed against hers.

His inexperience was clear, and yet Mikoto couldn’t help but  _love_ it regardless. Gradually… her mind screaming at her in betrayal… she began to return the kiss. It was frenzied and passionate, and such a break from the sadness that had engulfed their lives for the past several days that they couldn’t help but continue.

Sasuke fumbled at the waistband of his sweatpants, and managed to yank them down so that they pooled around his thighs. His boxers slipped down soon after that - though it was too dark for Mikoto to see his member. “Ugh, Mom…” he whispered, and a shudder ran down her spine. “I can’t help it- I just  _can’t_ .”

He was nibbling at her neck now. Again, it was clear that he was inexperienced - but Sasuke was nothing if not a swift learner, and it wasn’t long before he picked up on the intricacies. All it took was one successful attempt, and she moaned. Sasuke grinned triumphantly. If he had found Mikoto hot before, it was  _nothing_ compared to the sound of her moaning for him. He was hard, so incredibly hard that it almost seemed to hurt.

_‘This is so wrong.’_ Mikoto thought, as Sasuke’s fingers slipped into the waistband of her pajama pants, gently tugging them down.  _‘But if it’s wrong… why is it so hot at the same time?’_

He didn’t take her pants all the way off… just enough to give him access to the ‘good’ parts. They were like two high schoolers, pawing their way around each other. But they  _weren’t_ high schoolers. They were mother and son, half naked in bed together with arousal burning in their loins.

It was just a touch, just the tip of two of his fingers brushing against the front of her panties, yet Sasuke felt… wetness. He was inexperienced, he was a  _virgin_ , but he wasn’t naive. He knew what it meant, for it was a confirmation; Mikoto felt exactly as hot as he did, she wanted him just like he wanted her. If he was committing a sin, lusting after his own mother… well, then so was she. For some reason, that comforted him.

Her breath hitched as she felt something… immense, and very, very hard poke against her bare thigh. It didn’t take much deductive reasoning to figure out what it was, and kami, she had no idea that her son was so… for lack of a better term,  _hung_ . He was bigger than Fugaku, certainly, and her husband had been no slouch. She wasn’t sure if that was insulting Fugaku or complimenting his apparently good genes, but either way, it was a good thing for her.

She shuddered as he pulled down her panties, exposing her glistening folds to the night air. Mikoto felt so…  _hot_ , so aroused, more than she had been in recent memory.

Sasuke seemed to pause, however.

As if the sight of his mother’s sweet pussy hovering in front of him had caused the gravity of the situation to suddenly dawn on him.

“W-what are you waiting for, Sasu?” Mikoto said after a moment. They had already gone this far, she reasoned. Going back now would be… criminal; she was sure her libido would hate her for the rest of her life. “G-go ahead.” She gulped. “Put it in me.”

That verbal confirmation seemed to shake him from his stupor. There was a hushed silence… broken only when Sasuke placed the tip of his steely member against her entrance. Mikoto let out the slightest of whimpers.

Sasuke took a deep breath. Then, he thrust his hips forward, and eased himself inside of her. And it was…  _glorious_ , better than anything he could have imagined. “Fuck…” he groaned, unable to stop himself from easing three, four inches of fat cock inside of her all at once. Mikoto’s insides were just so wet, so warm, so incredibly…  _tight_ that he could hardly fathom it. “Oh… oh kami, Mom.” Sasuke ground out. He couldn’t advance any further inside of her, and so he merely settled with working the length he already had inside in and out. “You’re just so…  _ughh_ ..”

_Mom._ Those words echoed in Mikoto’s head, for it was an immediate reminder of just what they were doing. Incest wasn’t just frowned upon, it was…  _abhorred_ . And yet here they were, mother and son, fucking in the master bedroom. Her face flushed with shame, and yet she couldn’t deny how aroused that thought made her.

Mikoto was startled as well… by just how  _big_ he seemed to be. After all, she’d had a dry spell that had lasted nearly two decades, and even back when she had been sexually active Mikoto had been known for her exquisite tightness. Perhaps those things combined to create this incredible sense of stretching that she was experiencing - or maybe her son was just that big.

It was difficult to see his true size, in the shadowy depths of her bedroom, with the only light being from the moon. But… eventually, something had to give. Sasuke repositioned himself - the moon shone brightly, and Mikoto bit back a yelp as his member, at least the parts not buried inside of her, was revealed. He had to have at  _least_ four or five inches inside of his dear mother right now… and then, there was still plenty left to go. How big was he? Ten inches… eleven? Kami, she couldn’t be sure.

And he was thick, too. She groaned as he moved around inside of her, his unique girth seeming to hit every little sweet point inside of her. “Oh…” She felt so hot. Mikoto felt so…  _naughty_ . “You feel so good inside of Mommy, Sasu…” Mikoto whispered. The words, so vulgar, yet she could feel herself tightening around her son’s member. “Do you- you like it, Sasu?” she asked. “Do you like fu- fucking y-your own Mommy?”

Sasuke panted, sinking another two inches of his cock inside of her. “I love it, Mom.” he breathed. “You’re so… tight, I just-” He gave her a shaky thrust, slipping another inch inside. “I can’t help myself. I just…  _can’t._ ” In, out, in, out. He was building up a rhythm, a steady pace that was leaving her groaning. “Tell me what to do…” Sasuke whispered. “What can I do to… to… make it better for you, Mom?”

She grinned in a feisty sort of way. Her chest heaving up and down, her raven hair already slick with sweat, she felt like the question was redundant at this point. Mikoto had never been happier that she had birthed such a…  _stud_ . “There should a little nub above my… my… p-pussy.” Mikoto mumbled. “Press it…  _hard_ . Give it a good rub, h-hurry!”

He did so. Sasuke had to sort his fingers through her sopping wet folds… but eventually, he found it, that red little nub. And like she said, he pressed it.

_“Yessss…!”_ Mikoto moaned, throwing her head back. She shivered and shook, and Sasuke gasped - for her walls had begun to ripple around his member. It was too much for him, and instinctively he buried himself all of the way inside of her and came.

Mikoto groaned in tune with the shots of cum he was firing inside of his own mother, his member pulsing and throbbing inside of her.  _‘Such a big load,’_ she thought, her eyes blurry and feeling almost crossed - that had been  _nothing_ like the orgasms she’d been forced to give herself with toys or her fingers for the past two decades.

He pumped what seemed almost like a gallon of jizz inside of her until he was finally spent. Sasuke pulled out, his member softening… though, it seemed as if it were twitching to his eyes, as if a little stimulation would have it raring to go once more.

His mind, however, was preoccupied with other things.

“Oh fuck…” Sasuke mumbled. “I- I came inside of you.” He ran his hands through his hair. “I came inside of you, I… I wasn’t thinking, I forgot…”

“Shh…” Mikoto whispered, reaching up and cupping his cheek.

He paused, and their eyes locked.

“It’s a safe day for me.” Mikoto said firmly. “You… you didn’t do anything wrong by cumming inside of me, Sasu.” She moaned, wriggling her hips slightly. “In fact,” she continued sultrily, that oh so  _naughty_ feeling inside of her stirring even more. “Mommy loves feeling your hot cum inside of her, Sasu. It feels so good…!” So vulgar, so unlike the demure image she presented to the world - and yet, she was being more than truthful.

Sasuke was in the same position as her, recognizing the just plain…  _wrongness_ of the situation. And yet, as if his body was denying everything he’d ever been taught, his member rose right back up.

He pushed himself up, as if to leave the bed… and yet, Mikoto grabbed his shoulder.

“What?” she said. “Getting cold feet, Sasu?”

“Mom, this is… fuck… I… I don’t know what we were thinking.” Sasuke said, his face flushed.

“It’s already over and done with, Sasu.” Mikoto whispered. “And… I still don’t want to sleep alone.” She leaned to the side, pulling the chain on the lamp. The light flicked on. “Come on, Sasu… feast your eyes… look at all that hot cum you pumped into Mommy.”

Her slippery pink folds, puffy and wet with need… and she was making the image that much better, spreading them open. A trickle seemed too little to describe the flow - a  _river_ of hot white jizz was flowing down her canal, sloshing down her thigh.

Mikoto winked at him. She jerked her panties back up, and then her pajama pants… perhaps, they would be crusted and stained with dried cum in the morning, but that was the price to pay to keep that ungodly warmness inside of her. She pulled the chain again, and the light flickered out.

“I’m not going to sleep alone tonight, Sasu.” she whispered, gently pulling him down onto the bed.

Sasuke went with her.

He was still hard, so hard that the tent beneath the blanket stuck up nearly a foot into the air, but he was tired as well. And so was Mikoto.

Together, the same as they had for a week in a row, they went to sleep, curled in each other’s arms. Of course, with the addition of a nice warm load inside of Mikoto’s womb - courtesy of her dear son, Sasuke.

Only time could tell where this would go.

\---

**And that's a wrap for the first chapter. What did you guys think? Did you like it? I'd love to hear  your opinion - don't forget to leave a review, I'll even appreciate anonymous ones, :).**

**As a side note, don't expect a sort of 'one girl, one chapter' thing here. There'll be a few chapters that just touch up on old girls, and there might even be three chapters dedicated to a single girl. It's going to vary, so don't expect a set pace when it comes to that.**

**Thanks for reading! And as always, have a wonderful day.**


End file.
